


The Mixing of Magics

by Demon_of_the_Moon



Series: Crossovers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftermath of Torture, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture, Umbridge is her Own Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Demon_of_the_Moon
Summary: Five duelists get invitations to go to Hogwarts to be protected by Dumbledore and hidden from Voldemort. But these magics were never supposed to mix and now the entire Wizarding world is at risk due to it.Warning gay couples abound, and some heavy concepts will be in this story





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my story that is also on Fanfiction.net and I wanted to bring it on this site
> 
> This will have Puzzel, Puppy, Tender, Malik x Marik, Drarry, and minor/past Severus x OCx OC.

No one's pov

The Death Eater meeting was going on as planned. They were planning the big Askaban breakout to free most of Voldemorts inner circle when suddenly a tall figure came into the meeting room seemingly gliding under its robes, its hood was covering its head. As soon as it was spotted all the Death Eaters pulled out their wands ready to cast spells and were about to until Voldemort raised his to stop them as cold smirk on his face as he watched the figure approch him

Sit my friends, for this is one of our new allies he and his breathren will be helping us with our goal."  
At his words the Death Eaters looked at each other in confusion, none of them had been told anything about this new development. Severus Snape in particular was worried about that fact, after all if the Dark Lord wasn't sharing information with his own Inner Circle than the Order couldn't prepare on how to stop his moves. 

Finnally one person, Crabbe decided to ask the obvious question."My Lord, who is this new ally that you trust with our mission it what does he want in return?."

Voldemort gave that cold smirk that showed that he was amused with Crabbe's question, "Your distrust in others is commendable my friends but you need not worry, after all my friend here only wants one thing and one thing only the destruction of the Nameless Pharaoh and his little band of Shadow Mages."

"Yes that could be troublesome for our cause especially with their strong magic, so that is why I will send some of you to Domino, Japan to take care of them soon, their names are Yugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Malik Istar. When dealkng with Motou, Bakura, and Istar you will need gourds to help capture the spirirts that they host, but do not kill them as my friend here needs something from them but you can hurt them to your hearts desire." With this declaration the Death Eaters let out a cheer at the promise of hurting others even if they were just innocent teenagers.

While all this was going on the unknown figure was smiling cruely under its hood, now that it had a powerful yet foolish person like Riddle in its grasp it could finally focus completely on taking back what the Nameless Pharaoh's predecessor had taken from it, and once it got what it needed it would be unstopable not even the Gods would be able to stop it.

Far away from Malfoy Manor at Number 12 Grimmwauld Place, 15 year old Harry Potter had just been shaken awake from his horrible vision by his best friend Ron Weasley.

"Harry hey Harry are you okay, you were screaming and saying things about a Pharaoh, did you see something was it You-Know-Who?" Ron was sprouting off questions as fast as Hermoine sprouted off answers in class, barely giving Harry enough time to process all that was said but when he did the first thing he did was tell Ron that he needed to speak to Professer Dumbledore immediately.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yugioh Gang gets shocked by owls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The yami's all can make their own bodies for certain amounts of time when away from their Millennium Items.  
> Yami Bakura/Akefia and Yami Malik/Mariku were both given second chances by the Gods, but they both are under strict supervision by Yami/Atemu  
> Yugi and Yami have the Puzzle and Necklace  
> Ryou and Bakura have the Ring  
> Malik and Mariku have the Rod  
> Seto has the Eye  
> Joey has the Scales (they went to him after Shadi went to rest)
> 
> Also I messed up I meant to say that this is after Ceremonial Duel and that will be explained later.

Domino City, Japan

It had been a normal day for Yugi and company, after the Final Duel between Yugi and Yami, or Atemu as they had found out, there had been a drastic decrease in the number of people who were trying to steal the Items which was good break for all of themIt had been a normal day for Yugi and company, after the Final Duel between Yugi and Yami, or Atemu as they had found out, there had been a drastic decrease in the number of people who were trying to steal the Items which was good break for all of them

Currently it was after school and the gang, minus the Kaiba brothers, were at Yugi's house, right now Tristan, Tea, and Ryou were watching Joey duel and lose to Bakura who was winning by 200 life points. Tristan and Tea were cheering Joey on while Ryou was cheering his boyfriend on.

On the other side of the room Yugi, Atemu, Mailk and Mariku were playing each other in a racing game with Atemu in the lead, followed by Yugi while Malik and Mariku were tied for 3rd. There was a lot of yelling and cursing coming from that corner.All in all the house was so full of noise that nobody heard the clicking coming from the window for a good 20 minutes.

The first person to hear it was Yugi who had got up to get Mariku something to drink so that he would stop whinning about his dry throat which was irratiting everyone in the room. Ryou was already having to hold Bakura down.

"Uhh guys, there's an owl at the window and it has some letters tied to its leg." At these words everyone almost immediately stopped what they were doing to look over at the small duelist who was holding a large tawny owl in his right hand and four letters in his left hand looking utterly confused.A closer look at the letters revealed that they were written on parchment paper and were sealed with a large purple wax seal that bore a coat of arms that had a lion, snake, eagel, and bager that surrounded a large letter H. The four letters were addressed to four or more accurately seven people in the room they were Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, and Malik Istar and all of the letters had the Kame Game Shop's address on them.

The previously mentioned duelists, and spirits, all looked at each other warily before Atemu deceided to step up and open the letter addressed to his hikari first.

Dear Mr. Motou

My name is Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a school for young witches and wizards to learn and control their magic. 15 years ago the Wizarding World was in one of the biggest wars it had ever seen against Lord Voldemort a man hellbent on eradicating everyone who did not posess magic abilities. Recently he has returned and is now plotting in secret, but for some reason he has now become intrested in you and your friends.

I wish to help protect you, so if you would please meet me at the Domino park near the lake at 7pm on Saturday to further discuss this new development.

After Atemu had finished reading the letter the whole house was silent, not even Mariku or Bakura had anything snarky to say about the new information.

"I think you should go see him about this whole thing." Jii-chans voice made everyone jump, no one had noticed him coming in as focused as they were on the letter. "But what if it's a trap, after all we've had a lot of people after the Items, what if he's no different. Also how are we supposed to trust him we know nothing about him." Suprisingly it was Joey who said this, he had really matured after getting the Scales and going on all those different, challenging adventures even though he was still a goofball he was much more mature and now thought about the consequences of his actions.

"That's exactly why you should go to learn more because you all may be to young to remember, but I rememer that for a long period of time eleven years if my memory is correct that there were a lot of deaths in Europe and then suddenly they just stopped so if this Voldemort character truly is the reason and now he's targeting you then this isn't good. Besides if it turns out to be a trap then you guys working together could defeat one foolish man."

Jii-chans words gave everyone a lot to think about but finally Tea agreed with Jii-chan stating that it couldn't hurt to go find out more and slowly everyone else started to agree.

The next day saw Yugi walking to the park at 6:15 the Puzzle on its chain around his neck."Are you positive about this Aibou?" Yami was in his spirit form that only an Item holder could see. "Yeah I'm really curious to see if this is true or not, I never really thought about other types of magic but I suppose we should've since we knew that you could do it back in the past." Yami nodded to what Yugi said, it had been something that in hindsight they should have payed more attention to, but they were to caught up in evil plots at the time.

As they got to the park entrance the saw one head of bright white hair, and two heads of blond hair one pale and one bright signifying that the others were already here. Walking up to them Ryou gave a small smile, Malik gave a weak smirk, and Joey grinned.

"Onward to the unknown! What lies ahead of us is unknown but we shall prevail against any challenges!" Joey's short little speech gave them all a much needed boost and they all gave great laughs at their own nerves, after all they had faced much worse than this and come out on top.Once they got to the lake they all found a suprise waiting for them.

Seto Kaiba was there with his little brother Mokuba, looking annoyed it was obvious that Mokuba had forced his older brother to come. Seto saw them come and rolled his eyes seemingly annoyed, but if you looked carefully enough you could ses the tinyest bit of relief and fondness in those sapphire orbs."I'm going off on a hunch and saying that you all got one of these letters too huh." As he talked he held up the same type of letter that the others got. "Though Wheeler I have to say I'm suprised that you got one."

Joey's annoyence was obvious, "hey moneybags incase you forgot I have an Item too, and I did hold Critus, so clearly I have some magic ablitiy."

Seto seemed utterly amused "Oh I didn't forget I'm just suprised that they would send a letter to a dog."

A little ways away from the flirting I mean fighting that was going on the others were watching amused. Malik started giggling "does anyone want to bet on when they'll get together, my money's on Halloween." Yugi shook his head "me and Atemu feel like it's gonna be between New Years and Cristmas." While Ryou looked thoughful "Me and 'Kura feel like it will be during September." Mokuba looked at all of them visibly trying not to burst out laughing at the betting going on next to him.

At the loud POP that sounded everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the lake and there he stood in long robes of deep blue with a matching pointed hat, with a long silver beard and hair, and glasses twirling a thin stick that radiated with magic, there he stood.

Albus Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's chapter 2 and only 30 minutes after I posted the first chapter. 
> 
> Hey I think I'm gonna do a question after each chapter to see who even reads these so the question for this chap is
> 
> who is your favorite character from Yugioh Duel Monsters?

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what works and what doesn't.
> 
> Also my Fanfiction account Hidden-in-Moonlight


End file.
